Varenhoft
History Varenhoft commonly known as Mendenhoft's Folly, or the Unmanned March, was a march of Lordaeron before it's fall, the fortress dating back to 133 K.C. During it's time it served as a well-armed armed fort guarding the south coastline of the Hillsbrad Foothills. It was controlled by the Mendenhoft family for nearly all its existence. As times past and conflicts died down, there was little need for the fort to be as armed as it was, so the supplies relegated to it were lessen, and many of the soldiers were sent to other outposts. Leaving Varenhoft manned solely by the Mendenhoft family, and their servants. First War Varnehoft had no participants in the First War. Second War During the Second War, Varenhoft held well, barring it's port, and sinking any non-Grand Alliance vessel that came close to it's shores. Due to its island based location it had little Intel on the war at large and remained barred for years after it war was done. When the fort learned of the end of the war it quickly unbarred its ports, and began to receive supplies once more. It came to light shortly after that Varenhoft had also fired on any unmarked vessel in the process of protecting its shores, resulting in the death of Hillsbrad refugees that were fleeing the Horde. With this new information the Mendenhoft family fell from favour as a noble line. Third War With the lingering shame hanging low over their heads, the Mendenhofts took in many refugees in the coming years in an attempt to to restore its image, sadly this act sealed the fort's fate. As it continued to take in those that were fleeing Lordaeron during the rise of the Cult of the Damned. With the cramped area, many people, and low medical supplies, the fort acted as a breeding ground for the plague. Undermanned, its garrisoned forces proved no challenge to the now swarming undead that had been given shelter. Much of the Mendenhall family were ruthlessly slaughtered during this time, the escaping members fled south into the Wetlands. The date of its fall was listed as 613 K.C Aftermath After the Third War had ended the current heir of the Mendenhoft Family, Gunther Mendenhoft, rallied a force of mercenaries and sell-swords. Attacking the march in force, after a bloody campaign the fort was rid of all the remaining undead that were stuck on the island. The fortress was fully reclaimed by the Mendenhoft family in November of 619 K.C. Turmoil The remaining members of the Mendenhoft family returned to the fort shortly after its recapture. What had been a joyful event, shortly became a mess of political troubles, as other heirs from branches of the family challenged Gunther's claim as head of the family. Resulting feuds that froze any action the family could take as a whole, resulting in inactivity for much of the Alliance-Horde wars. The infighting continued into 623 K.C. The Purge of Mendenhoft The turmoil of the family was ended when one of the youngest heirs of the more militant branches of the family decided that they had been without action for too long. Ijzer Mendenhoft gathered forces from outside the family, smuggling in armed brigands in the disguise of helping restore the march's stonework. During a heated debate among all the heirs of the Mendenhall's legacy Ijzer made her move. Armed thugs stormed the chambers, with the help of Ijzer, they were able to butcher all other heirs of the family, including Gunther Mendenhoft, before any of the household guards could enter the room. When the Guards entered they found that Ijzer had already turned her blade upon the would-be assassins, and with their assistance Ijzer was able to wipe out her hired goons before they could give the truth of what had transpired. (June 624. K.C) Current Status Currently the March has its ports closed to all but privateers, and shores barred for fear of Forsaken attacks. But under the Leadership of Ijzer Mendenhoft they have sworn themselves to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Geography Varenhoft is characterised by its rocky and brutal coastline, proving a natural barrier to any landing in but a few natural bays, and beaches. The island lacks much foliage or trees, and instead has a hearty supply of lichens and other hard mosses. Much of the grass that is on the island is trodden down from constant patrols, and workers, leaving the grounds muddy and dirty, The forests that were present on the island have been cut down to make room for the March that is placed in the dead centre of the island. Its stone walls, resting close to the rocky coasts so that it can watch over the seas. The only man made port is on the north-western side of the island, and is flanked by old watchtowers. The island is almost always covered in a heavy mist that blocks the view of most of the island from the outside. The waters around the island are crowed with sharp rock spires, and sudden shallows, and a strange mist that seems to be emitted by the island, making it hard for large ships to enter from any where by the northern port, where much of the rocks have been blasted away. Climate The climate of Varenhoft is mild at most times during the day, but sinks down during the nights, leaving those on watch cold, and damp. The island receives little sun due to the large mist that covers it at all times, leaving it constantly muggy. The weather is frequently overcast with a few days of the year where the sun is strong enough to break through the mists. Because of it's location as a small island the heat that the waters store in the summer allows Varenhoft to avoid most of the snow in winter months, and enjoy a slightly warmer season then mainland areas. Economy Varnehoft's economy is based on pirates and privateers that make anchor at the March's port. Varenhoft, buys large amounts of their loot and sells it back to the surrounding areas, giving most of the profits to the privateers, but taking a cut for the Mendenhoft family. In return the pirates and other seafaring adventures deliver supplies,and food to Varenhoft. The Varenhoft Shipwrights work for the family, but build ships for would-be captains in return for similar deals, including a cut of their loot at the end of the season. During the winter, the Port, and surrounding waters are usually packed with ships dropping off the Mendenhoft's cut of their loot, in return for anchorage for the winter, and a resupply of weapons, armour, and cannonballs. Varnehoft is also rumoured to pay bounties to risk taking pirates in return for attacking trade routes, and other targets for them. Population The permanent population of Varenhoft is small, made up of the Mendenhoft family, their servants, guards and others they have hired to work for them. The overall population of the island is in constant flux from the sailors that make dock at the islands port, and the less then reputable people that come in search of the rumoured bounties that the Mendenhoft family gives to those willing to risk their life for profit. The armed forces of the island numbers in to the hundreds, and are housed in the Fortress at the centre of the island, while the servants live in small homes, outside the fort. There are some fishing hovels along the coast though not many due to it's rocky nature. A small town made of servants and seasonal sailors has formed around the island's largest port, on the north-western side of the island, supporting the sum of the islands permanent population, that is not housed inside the fort. Mists Varenhoft is always surrounded by a thick mist that seems to tamper with most magics, making teleportation spells useless will inside them. It is nearly impossible to navigate through the mists without a trained squall-mage to help deal with them. The privateers and Pirates that seem to flow endless in, and out of the mist are usually accompanied by a island local until they exit the mists, at which point they give them a dingy to row back. The Varenhoft ships seem to able to move in and out of the mists at will, this is assumed to be credited to their long history on the island and knowing the shallows well. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Human Category:Grand Alliance Category:Hillsbrad Foothills Locations